Gang Related
by BeyBeyxxx
Summary: Kyoya and Nile are on the run after finally getting out of an infamous gang that runs the streets of the west city. Are they completely alone and fending for themselves in a world where it seems all odds are against them? Or will their friends come though and join the fight to free them from their gang related roots.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just wanna put a warning here. This is probably not suitable for everyone, there will be violence and guns and just all that nasty stuff that some people might not be okay with. But hey, if this site is cool with borderline hardcore pornography, I just can't see how gun violence and gang referencing will offend too many people...**

**If you don't mind any of that however, please do read on.**

"I got shot. I always knew I'd be shot. Gunned down in another one of those bloodthirsty brawls we used to have with rival gangs. We'd get too trigger happy sometimes and just go start some shit just for fun. Now that I think about it, what was the point of it all? The glory, the power? There's no glory or power when you're hiding behind a gun. Nah, it makes you feel big though. Makes you feel like you're the king of the world, when in reality, you're just a weak little boy playing with his dad's toys."

"Why though? Why you? All the crime wasn't just caused by you? You were a part of a movement. Yeah, you were one of the big guys, but there was others doing that stuff too.."

"Somebody was trying to do me some harm because I had a lot of enemies, you know? But I didn't think it was gonna happen at that particular moment. And like hell did I expect it to be members of my own gang."

"You're safe now. Don't fret, okay? We got you, nobody's gonna get through this door."

"It's not over. It'll never be over. I can't run, and I'm not going to. You know as well as I do that it doesn't stop til the casket drop."

Gingka hung his head as he clasped his hands together in deep thought. He sat beside Kyoya who was lying in a bed, his torso and upper right arm bandaged. They were in Madoka's B Pitt, and really, Kyoya should have been in hospital. But he couldn't go there, The police were looking for him and checking himself into hospital would just be like handing himself over. So Madoka had tended to his wounds.

He'd stumbled in two nights before, bleeding and half way to death's doorstep. Madoka had told him over and over again that he had to get out of that gang before something like this happened, but he always replied with the same thing. "It's just not that easy," he would say.

Gingka later found out why it wasn't easy. Kyoya was one of the three main bosses of the gang that prowled the streets of the western side of Japan. He had it all, and he called the shots. For a while back there, Gingka worried that all the power had gone to his head, which it might have. But when a particular member of the gang, Nile, confronted the main boss and said he was done with the gang life, the boss had stood Nile up against the wall and told him to say his prayers.

Kyoya had apparently grown close to Nile, which Kyoya said was rare in a gang. He said that you bonded with the other members over crime and death, but you never could really trust any of them. But Kyoya took Nile under his own wing, and when he saw Nile up against a wall with a 45 pointed right between his eyes, he'd jumped in front of him.

The boss was furious. He called Kyoya a traitor, weak, a wash up. They argued, and when the boss pulled the gun on Kyoya, Kyoya didn't hesitate to shoot before he was shot.

So, the boss was dead. The other members saw that as proof enough that Kyoya was no longer one of them. Kyoya and Nile ran as they were chased by no less than about fifteen men, all heavily armed and bloodlusting. Kyoya got shot once in the arm, but he kept on running and pushing Nile ahead through the dark alleyways of the city streets. Eventually, they caught up with him again and delivered three shots to his torso. Kyoya must have had someone looking after him somewhere, because all of his vital organs were apared.

Nile pulled his hero along, as Kyoya was growing weaker as each drop of blood poured out of his wounds. Nile told Gingka that they hid behind a dumpster until they could no longer hear the savage war cries of the gang, and then they made their way to the B Pitt.

"Gingka, you alright?" asked Kyoya from the bed. His blue sapphire eyes analyzing the redhead's facial expressions.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one with four extra holes in my body."

Kyoya smirked, amused by Gingka's joke. Then he relaxed his muscles and sank deeper into the bed. "Hey, I'm gonna get some rest."

"Okay," Gingka said as he got up to leave the bedroom. He took one last look at Kyoya before he flicked off the light, flooding Kyoya with darkness.

As Gingka went down stairs, he could hear two voices talking in the living room. He stood in place, unseen by the owners of those voices and listened.

"I just feel so bad, Madoka. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted out, I didn't know Kyoya was going to do that."

"This is nobody's fault, Nile. There was no way you could have known. Kyoya is alive, and how long could we go on saying that if he were still with the West Side Pride?"

"Nile was silent, before his voice dropped to a whisper as he said, "They won't stop here, Madoka. I don't know what to do now, they'll come for us. And we're outnumbered by dozens. It's just me and him against the whole gang."

Gingka walked out from his unseen place and joined the two in the living room. "Then we'll just have to change that."

"What?" asked Nile

"Don't get me wrong, I've got no experience when it comes to armed combat. But what I do have is spirit. And I'm not about to sit around and watch you both become hunted animals without having any input."

"What do you mean?" Now Madoka was starting to get puzzled.

Gingka's eyes widened at Madoka. "Yes, you! You're fantastic with mechanics. How different can mechanics be to firearms and weapons?"

She looked at him blankly, unable to believe his idiocy as he compared mechanics to weaponry, but then she realized what he was getting at. And for some strange reason, she didn't feel too different to Gingka.

"I'll do it…"

Nile jumped off the couch, "You'll do what? One of you has to tell me what's going on here."

Gingka walked up to Nile and stood in front of him. "You're not going to run, because you're not outnumbered anymore. We'll fight with you."

Nile shook his head, "No, no, no, no NO! I can't let you, I _won't_ let you."

"You don't have a choice anymore."

"We're still outnumbered. It's useless."

"Wrong," began Madoka. "Everyone will want to be a part of this, trust me. Masamune, Tsubasa, Benkei, Demure. The list goes on."

"I can't let you… I can't risk anymore of you getting hurt. You don't understand! It's not just a stupid feud going on here. They want to watch us bleed, man! And Kyoya, he's in no shape to do this. He's too weak right now."

"Who are you calling weak?" A voice came from the stairs. Kyoya stood there, totally recovered and ready.

"Kyoya!" all three of them yelled.

"Don't waist time. Call the others and tell them to get over here, but not all together. Let them come one by one, we can't risk West Side Pride knowing something's up, because knowing them, they'll be watching. Madoka, you're gonna make us something to use for self defence, right?"

"Right," she said as she hurried over to her work bench.

Ginka went to the phone and started dialing numbers like a mad man.

Nile approached Kyoya with his mouth hanging open. "But, Kyoya… Look what they did to you. You of all people. You practically founded the gang, yet they don't bat an eyelid when it come's to hitting you up."

"You're right, that's why retaliation is a must."

"You're starting a war."

Kyoya bounced came down the last two steps, a bounce in his movements and a hint of insanity in his eyes. He was excited as he grabbed Nile's shoulder and led him to the living room.

"Wars come and go, but my soldiers stay eternal."


	2. Chapter 2

**To anyone who is involved in my OC story, don't think I've abandoned it! I'm halfway through the next chapter, and 'Gang Related' is helping me relive the much dreaded writers block. So hold tight, the next chapter for that will be up soon!**

**And I must give my thank you's to everyone who reviewed and read the first chapter to this. I'm so pleased to know people are into this sort of story as much as I am myself. I don't know, I just find them exciting! This chapter is a bit boring, but it will get better in the next chapter, I promise! :) **

**Enough jibberjabber from me though...**

Nile couldn't believe the situation as he sat in the corner of the B Pit with his back to the wall, watching his friends deep in conversation as they went over plans and tactics. Maybe he didn't _want_ to believe the situation, but in the back of his mind he knew that he had to force himself to come to grips with reality sooner or later. As their little gang gradually grew by one with each knock on the door, he found himself unable to fool himself for much longer.

Masamune had been the first to arrive. He didn't even seem to know why he was there, he'd merely heard the words 'gang' and 'fight' and he was hooked. Gingka had barely hung up the phone before Masamune'd come prancing through the door, ranting on about how he was going to make them the number one gang in the city.

Demure arrived second. He didn't say much, and he'd been exceptionally quiet the whole time. Even more unspoken than Demure usually was. Yet Nile knew that with Demure's keen eyesight, he would serve them well and be a worthy addition.

Not long after Demure, somewhere around midnight, Tsubasa made his entrance. His presence seemed to calm the friends and keep them all level headed. Tsubasa's ability to strategize and look at things from a cautious, mature position would no doubt save them all a lot of heartache. And simply aches in general... Tsubasa strangely made Nile's confidence in the whole thing feel a little more secure.

Nile was surprised when Hikaru appeared on the doorstep. For one foolish moment, he might have doubted her. But when Masamune began to taunt her about being a girl, Nile's doubts were silenced. She shot him back with vicious retaliation, and the look in her eye almost made him fear her. She looked even more vicious than the boys…

"Who knew," began Gingka as he smiled at Madoka from his laid back position on the couch. "You make just as good a blacksmith as you do a mechanic."

Kyoya, who lent on the wall beside Nile absentmindedly toyed with one of the switch blades Madoka had crafted out of scrap metal. He hummed in agreement.

Masamune had been pacing back and forth. He stopped and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go over there and get us some revenge."

"That's exactly the kind of approach that will get you killed." The whole room turned to Tsubasa as he lent crossed armed on the armrest of Gingka's couch.

"What are you tryna' say," asked Masamune, somehow finding something in Tsubasa's words to take in offence.

"I'm saying that we'd be setting ourselves up if we just waltzed in there like this. Yes, we have some short range weaponry, but we have no firearms. They do. Even with Demure's ability to see the enemy from miles away, we can't risk it. None of us are faster than a bullet."

"Well what do you suggest we do, Mr. Iknoweverything?"

"I'm working on it…"

Just then, a final ratatatatt came at the door.

"I'll get it," Hikaru muttered as she went to get the door.

Kyoya looked at Ginka questioningly. "I thought you'd already rung everyone?"

Gingka gave a knowing smile. "I did, I just didn't think my last invite would be accepted."

The room fell silent, listening to whoever would come through that door. The eyes of each teenager met briefly in shock, as they heard Hikaru gasp.

"You?" she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

The sound of boots on tiling echoed through the building as a figure stepped into view, followed by the clack of the door closing.

There, in front of them, stood an uncomfortably familiar face.

This time, it was Madoka's turn to blabber in disbelief. "Ryuga?"

He winked in that menacing way of his, "Madoka." In his hand, he held a very large stainless steel briefcase.

Hikaru stormed in after him and went to stand next to Madoka. Kyoya didn't hesitate to walk right up to Ryuga.

"Why are you here?" Each word that left Kyoya's lips was slow, serious and drawn out. His fists were balled and his shoulders stanch as Kyoya displayed a threatening pose.

Ryuga smirked and turned his back to Kyoya as a silent way of saying how unthreatened he felt. He walked to the workbench and laid the briefcase out.

"I have had my own run ins with West Side Pride, Kyoya. I have my own causes for revenge and bloodshed when it concerns your petty gang. I need not explain to the likes of any of you. When Gingka called me tonight, and I'll have to have a talk with him later as to how he came about getting his hands on my phone number, I couldn't resist a chance to get even. Besides, why should I let you fools have all the fun of a gang war by yourselves?"

Nile scrambled up and pushed himself in front of Kyoya. "If that's the only reason why you're here, then we don't need you."

"Oh no? Well, maybe you don't. But you do need what I have in this briefcase."

Kyoya grabbed Nile's arm, and Nile turned back to Kyoya looking from his grip to his eyes in a search for an explanation. Kyoya kept his eyes firmly on Ryuga as he said, "Let the man talk."

"No time for talk," Ryuga said as he began unclasping the four locks on the briefcase. When he had unlocked it, he dipped his hands in and pulled out two 9mm pistols.

Madoka squealed and threw her hand up on her head. Gingka put his arm around her and hushed her.

"Cool!" yelled Masamune as Demure simply looked on in astonishment.

Hikaru's eyes lit up at the sight. Nile watched her amethyst orbs reflect the cool metal of the pistols, hr pupils swelling with excitement.

Tsubasa sighed and Ryuga called his name. "Hey, Eagle Boy. You can have this one. Catch."

Ryuga threw one of the pistols to Tsubasa who caught it effortlessly without even opening his eyes.

"Was the safety lock even on that thing? You could have taken someone's eyes out!" Madoka waled.

"Safety lock? Seems a bit ironic to worry about safety locks when you're playing with guns, doesn't it?" Ryuga asked.

"Can I have that one?" asked Masamune, unable to keep his excitement tame any longer.

Ryuga threw him the gun, but he dropped it. The gun let off a bang as it sent a bullet flying through the air, smashing a window. Madoka's wasn't afraid anymore, her face reddened with anger.

She advanced on Ryuga, her finger pointed in a chastising pose.

Ryuga listed his own finger and shook it. "Uh-uh-uh. Who's got the guns here?"

Madoka stopped in her tracks, the fear creeping back. He chuckled in return and spun the briefcase around to face them, revealing its contents. Inside, was an array of different weapons, all glittering in the artificial glow of the overhanging light.

"Your answer; all of you have guns. Just call me Santa Claus, because I come baring gifts. There's enough here for everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wowee! I was overwhelmed with the feedback on this. It was only supposed to be writer's block relief, but I think I'm going to try to turn it into something, just because you guys inspired me to do it that much! Thank you! **

* * *

Masamune was in a terrible mood. He sat at Madoka's bench with his arms folded across his chest, leaning back on the stool against the bench. Nestled under his arm was his gun, courtesy of Ryuga.

He could hear Ginga's snoring coming from the next room, and he grumbled at the sound of it.

He was in such a particularly bitter mood simply because he was the only one awake while the other's slept. They were taking hourly turns at keeping guard. The B-Pit had become their HQ, and after Kyoya's turn at keeping watch, he had kicked Masamune awake and told him to get to work.

As his head bobbed up and down, he tried his hardest to stay awake. But boy, was he tired. Dead tired. 'I might just rest my eyes for a while,' he thought, closing his eyelids momentarily with all the best intentions of refraining from sleep.

It had only felt like he'd blunk, but shortly after, he was woken with a start as something grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the floor.

"What, hey?" Masamune's reflexes automatically caused him to point his weapon at whoever had attacked him. Until he saw the face of Kyoya, then he let the gun fall to his side as he sat sprawled on the tiled floor.

"Man, what was that for?"

Kyoya's face was furious. His beautiful eyes, deep as the ocean and as mysterious as the city of Atlantis itself, were blazing with untamed anger.

"You idiot!" Kyoya screamed as he kicked Masamune again. "Idiot!"

Masamune jumped to his feet, fists tightly clenched in front of him. "Who do you think you are, when did you even wake up?!"

"When did you fall asleep!?" Kyoya spat back.

At this, Masamune relaxed due to the confusion that had just been laid upon him. "What?"

"You fell asleep!"

"No I didn't! I was just resting my eyes and… and…"

"Idiot!" Kyoya yelled again. Then he launched himself at the smaller boy. Both of them went tumbling to the ground in a fit of struggling and screaming.

Demure and Tsubasa, who had been standing back watching the whole fiasco, ran to the two fighters and pulled them apart, Tsubasa taking Kyoya and Demure taking Masamune.

Tsubasa tried to speak above them, "Stop it, this isn't going to help! We have bigger things to worry about at the moment."

Masamune went to protest again, before Ryuga walked into the room, clicking and loading his 9mm. His expression was blank, yet it frightened Masamune much more than Kyoya's mad face did. Ryuga looked like he was ready to murder.

In fact, he **was** ready to murder.

"One of them was here.." Ryuga trailed off, almost as if in a trance.

"We've established that already," shot Kyoya who was still being held by the upper arms in Tsubasa surprisingly strong grip.

"They were here, and I missed my chance."

Again, the gang was distracted by Ginga's mournful calls in the streets...

Outside, Hikaru stood next to the window Masamune had broken earlier that night when he'd dropped the pistol Ryuga had thrown him. She looked to the middle of the street where she saw Ginga on his knees. He crumbled there, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You maggots! Bring her back, bring her back! Cowards… cowards… Show yourselves!" Each depressed call that left the redhead's lips was broken in sobs. He pounded the tar with his fist.

Nile stood behind him no less that a meter away. He wasn't really sure what he should do. He approached Ginga and laid a hand on his shoulder only to be nudged away as Ginga kept screaming.

"Ginga! We'll get her back, don't worry," Nile tried to say.

"What if they've hurt her!? I-I should've been there to protect her."

Nile didn't reply, unsure of how to answer his broken friend. Slowly, Ginga got to his feet and turned to Nile, wiping tears away from his cheek with his wrist. He stared into Nile's eyes with those big, golden orbs of his. Nile had always admired Ginga's eyes, in the way someone might admire a painting. Because when he looked at them, he saw every ounce of Ginga's spirit and pride all wrapped up in two bright spheres. Yet tonight, those eyes looked different. As the liquid flowed from their corners, Nile saw pain. Real, raw pain. And it hurt him.

"Ginga…"

"What if they've hurt her?" Ginga repeated as his words drifted off into the night.

Hikaru walked back inside feeling numb with worry and shock. She looked around at the faces of her friends, each twisted in a different sort of emotion.

Masamune who had been released from Demure's grip pushed himself up against the wall, grabbed his hair in his fingers and exhaled in disbelief. "I didn't mean to," he whispered.

Kyoya walked around the building without purpose, just touching about. Occasionally he'd stop to mutter a curse. "Okay, okay. We need to work something out. We need to."

"Well go over there. We'll take Madoka back," said Hikaru. "They came in and kidnapped her through our window, we'll do the same."

Tsubasa spoke up. "It's not that simple. They've taken her so that we'll do just that. That's what they want, they'll be waiting with an ambush."

Demure nodded. He stood next to Masamune staring at him sympathetically. Demure felt Masamune's guilt as if it were his own.

Ryuga hadn't moved from where he stood earlier. Still, he stared off into nothingness as he muttered, 'Then that's what we'll give them. An ambush."

"But Ryuga," spoke Demure. "They'll be everywhere. They'll swarm us and surround us like a pack of lions on a gizele!"

"Good. Then they can't escape us."


End file.
